Just Desserts
by Maggie LeMay
Summary: ATF AU - With a dessert this tempting, dinner can wait.


Just Desserts

Maggie LeMay

© 2010

No monetary gain will be made from this work. Purely for entertainment purposes.

It was backbreaking work, that was a certainty. But she loved spending the day on her knees, plucking the ripe berries from their vine - each one beautiful in its own way. Big, ripe ruby orbs, just what she needed to prepare a delectable dessert for the dinner she planned for him that evening.

As she loaded the last of the buckets into the back of her Trail Blazer, the impulse was too great to resist and she grabbed one berry, a few drops of juice trickling down her chin. She laughed to herself as she thought of what his expression would have been had he witnessed the scene.

But enough daydreaming. One more stop to make - to the market for a few more ingredients - then home to start dinner. Ribeye steaks were marinating in the fridge, soon to take their place on a sizzling grill. Fresh asparagus, green beans and new potatoes would complete the meal, along with a loaf of her homemade sourdough bread. And then for dessert: a sinful concoction of the berries, topped with lemon zest and a bit of the juice, all finished off with fresh whipping cream.

She pulled the truck into the garage, letting the door down as she placed the vehicle in park. Gathering up the buckets and grocery bags, she lugged them into the kitchen, dropping her load on the island. First she would wash and slice the berries, then after a glass of wine the rest of the meal would take shape.

A full sink of cold water welcomed the fruit, and she lovingly washed and inspected each one before tossing them into the colander on the cabinet beside her. So engrossed in her task, she didn't hear the front door open and close.

Nor did she notice the handsome agent silently creeping up behind her. Only when strong arms wrapped around her waist was she aware of his presence.

"Hey, you." She greeted him with a kiss and a smile.

Holding her lips a fraction longer, he returned the smile. "Hello yourself."

Reaching for a berry, he whispered in her ear, "Looks like you've been busy, darling."

Smacking his hand playfully, she replied "Yes, I have. And I'm still busy. Care for some wine?"

Placing the berry between his lips, he savored the taste a moment before offering it to her.

"Delicious."

Smiling, she whispered, "The fruit?"

"I'll grant you the fruit is rather tasty, but not my favorite berry to pluck." A wicked grin pulled at the corners of his sensuous mouth.

"Why, Mr. Standish," she queried. "Are you getting fresh with me?"

"Absolutely, my dear."

He lifted her in his arms and at the last moment, reached for the bowl of strawberries. She took them from him, settling the bowl on her stomach. But when she lifted one to her lips, his plan to head upstairs was replaced with a quick stroll to the couch.

Lowering her to the cushions, he took the bowl from her and set it on the table. "You, young lady, may just well be my undoing."

Batting her lashes coquettishly, she favored him with a lascivious smile.

"I do intend to try, sir."

At the saucy reply, he grasped the bottom of her shirt and pulled, the cotton fabric giving under his command. Choosing a large berry, he bit into it, the juice threatening to slip down his chin. He licked the succulent liquid from his bottom lip, then lowered the half-eaten berry to her stomach. Leaning down, his mouth followed the trail over dips and hollows, eliciting moans of pleasure from both of them.

"More."

The single word prompted Ezra to lay the berry aside and remove the rest of her clothes, along with his own. Pulling her into his lap he settled her long, tan legs on each side of his hips.

One thrust from Ezra and she thought she would explode.

Two more thrusts from Ezra and she did.

So did he.

Several more thrusts and her world became a spiral of blinding light, a scream torn from her throat as she collapsed onto his chest. Spent, Ezra wrapped his arm around her and positioned them on the sofa, her head tucked beneath his chin.

"Darling?" Ezra whispered in her ear.

"Mmm." She snuggled closer to his chest.

"I do believe we've missed dinner."

Reaching up to pull his lips to hers, she smiled against them before replying.

"But you did get your just desserts, yes?"


End file.
